


Unquiet

by entanglednow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is unhappy with his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unquiet

So, maybe Jack had been a little too in the moment when he'd said 'How hard could it be?'

He should know better by now, honestly he should. That was pretty much like sticking your hand up Fate's skirt and expecting her not to slap you.

Punishment for defiling - and really _defiling_ is such a good word - punishment for defiling the Anuran's sacred scrolls had been five days without a voice.

Nothing overly gruesome, involving sharp knives and tongues (and his grew back - yeah, he didn't really want to think back on exactly when he'd worked that out.) So, no sharp knives, some sort of subsonic technology. Rustled up with - Jack lifts his hand and pokes at the rather unattractive looking collar he's currently wearing. No, really he's worn collars before, most of them were fun. This one jabs him in the chin every time he turns his head, and sounds like he's being continually chased by a swarm of angry flies.

So really he's not enjoying this at all. And it makes him look like a dork. Which normally he wouldn't complain about, but the angry flies and the chin bruises have been fraying his temper. Also, no one listens to him when he doesn't have a voice....

No one listens to what he clearly wants people to do. No one pays any attention to his facial expressions. Which is somewhere past disheartening and into downright annoying.

He wonders if it's his own fault? He's starting to think he's spent too long working innuendo into almost everything, because it's very hard to make anyone who works at Torchwood do anything sensible without complicated hand gestures.

Sometimes he wants to get a little more direct with the hand gestures but he's resisting. They're his people, but much as he wants to be respected while looking like he's wearing a toilet seat round his neck, and making desperate gestures for 'please for the love of god get me a coffee' it's probably a lost cause....

Ten minutes and he's just going to start randomly shooting them.


End file.
